The Yellow Fang, Redo!
by The Drowning Rains
Summary: So this is a What-if story I had years back, where it was if Kakashi took Naruto in for a while and trained him and prepared him for the world. Starts in the Land of Waves mission with flashbacks eventually! Enjoy!


**AN: ****What is up my guys! After ages, I may or may not be back! I decided to rewrite on of my most popular stories, and update it with (hopefully) some better writing! I hope you enjoy!**

"Kakashi-sensei, do you sense that too?" Naruto asked as Team 7 passed two puddles along an otherwise dry dirt road. The grey-haired jonin nodded in response.

"Sasuke, Sakura, form up. Naruto, on the rear, I've got front," Kakashi ordered, his team moving swiftly into position around Tazuna.

"What's going on, sensei?" Sakura asked, pulling out a kunai for defense. a dark, hoarse chuckle was heard before Kakashi had a chance to answer.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Copy Nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan," a voice stated from behind the group, startling the bridgebuilder and two of the genin. Everybody turned to see two ninja in black cloaks with water-breathing masks and scratched out mist headbands, right where the puddles had been.

"What is your businessin The Land of Fire? You two have bounties for your heads, so you may want to tread carefully," Kakashi said, an air of warning filling his voice.

"Hey now, we just have a few questions for that bridgebuilder of yours, we'dlike to ask in private. Of course, you're welcome to listen, once youre DEAD!," Meizu yelled, initiating the attack. He threw multiple shuriken, aimed directly for Kakashi, while Gozu charged Naruto. The blond smiled, taking off at a speed equal to the chunin's, his hand catching the gauntlet Gozu brandished. Naruto swiped at Gozu's leg, trying to catch him off balance, but as soon as his foot made contact, Gozu disintegrated into water. Meanwhile, Kakashi was deflecting all of Meizu's tools,getting ready to attack.

"Kakashi-sensei, the trees behind you!" Naruto yelled, Gozu appearing from the foliage behind the Jonin and appeared to rend him into two pieces, except for the fact it turned out to be a last minute substitution.

"Sasuke, Sakura, two man formation on Tazuna! Naruto, Inu-Saru," Kakashi shouted, flying through the air from the other side of the road, launching a fireball at Gozu. Naruto took the attack cue and formed one single hand sign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, surrounding the area with clones and overwhelming the demon brothers. Kakashi took the distraction from Naruto and, follfollowing his fireball to mask his attack, went straight for Gozu, Kunai out stretched. Gozu quickly put the fireball out with a silent water-style jutsu, only to find Kakashi coming straight at him, the kunai going straight through the former Chunin's heart. Gozu fell to the ground, Kakashi backpedaling as Naruto literally put the beatdown on Meizu with his clones. Naruto quickly restrained Meizu, who was now uncknscious and spirting a comically large amount of welts all across him.

"Kakashi, what was that?" Sasuke asked, puzzled by the extraordinary teamwork by him and Naruto, relaxing his guard on Tazuna. Kakashi dragged Gozu's body over to where Meizu was restrained to a tree and sighed.

"That, young Sasuke, was years of training paid off. I trained Naruto well before the academy, so that he may be ready in life. Now Tazuna, I believe you owe us an explanation, and depending your answer, will depend on our continuation of this mission," Kakashi said, a no bullshit attitude filling his words. Tazuna in turn dropped his head.

"A C-class mission was all we could afford. We've been tortured and hit by Gato at every turn, be it physically, mentally, or financially. Our town has been bankrupted since this gang boss has moved in. This bridge is the only hope for us to make it out and make a change. We needed to get this bridge done, it was the only way," Tazuna spoke, his voice trembling, his head down hiding the tears that fell to the dirt below.

Yes, well, be it as it may, had you been straightforward with the Hokage, we could have very well worked it out to have proper escort. However, as it stands, not only are my charges in danger, but so is your mission of getting this bridge done with the help of the Leaf Village, Kakashi said, anger, and possibly some sympathy, filling his voice.

"Sensei, I'm sending word for backup to meet us at the shores of the land of waves. We should be able to handle ourselves to that point, and with some form of backup, we could handle this mission, I think. Should I send it?" Naruto asked, a toad summoned before him. Kakashi sighed, nodding.

"Very well then. The on you ridiculed earlier, Tazuna, has made it so that I'll consider keeping the mission going. However, from this point forward, you will tell us everything. Total transparency. Any other lies and we walk away. Understood?" Kakashi asked, and Tazuna nodded, snuffing his nose as more tears came.

"I cant thank you enough, you have no idea just what this means to me and my people!" Tazuna raised his voice, bowing to first Kakashi, then the rest of Team 7.

"Very well then, if we are all set, lets head out. Did you have the toad let them know about the two brothers?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who simply nodded in response. "Alright, lets hold formation with directional coverage. Sasuke, on the left, Sakura, on the right. I'll lead with Naruto pulling up the rear. Lets move." With that, Team 7 started once again on their way to the Land of Waves, more wary of their surroundings than before.

**AN: So, after too long of a hiatus from writing, I may be back? Im not sure yet, but, let me know what you think!**


End file.
